pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble at the Day Care!
On the road Jason and Misty were walking quietly along the road, Jason in a fresh new outfit he had received from his mother. Aipom and Pichu were still squabbling over Jason's shoulder, so he had set them down on the road to argue. He knew he was in for the long haul with these two. "Pichu! Aipom! Cut it out!" "Ei?" "Pi?" The two Pokémon looked up at their Trainer, stopping their squabbling. "Seriously you two. The fighting is getting old. Both of you calm down, or you both are going back into your Poké Balls." Aipom and Pichu looked at each other, and each ran up to Jason, taking a place on a shoulder each. "See? Compromising isn't that hard." "Eipam!" "Pichu!" "So, Jason, where exactly are we headed?" Misty asked curiously. Jason took out his Pokégear, and looked at the map. "Not really sure actually." He touched the screen, zooming in onto the map. "We're on Route 5 again, and I think we're near the end. Unfortunately, the end looks like a dead end." "You're leading us to a dead end?" Misty asked angrily. Thunder began to rumble and rain began to pour down. "Oh damn. It's raining." Jason hissed. "C'mon Misty, let's at least find some place to wait this out." "Yeah, I'll pencil it down in my schedule to gripe at you!" Misty yelled as they started to run, holding their bags over their heads. "I see a house!" Jason gasped, looking over at a dwelling in the distance. "Maybe they'll let us stay until the rain is over!" "Yeah!" They reached the house, and Jason knocked on the door. After a minute, he was greeted by an old couple. "Hello. What are you two children doing out here in the rain?" The woman asked. "Um...that's kind of why we're here." Jason said quickly. "We'd like to-" "Say no more, you'd like to go to the bathroom." The old man chimed in. "No!" Jason sweatdropped. "We'd like to ask if we can stay in here until the rain passes." "Oh! Well, please, come in." The old couple stood aside to let the younger duo walk in. Aipom jumped down from Jason's shoulder and began to run out the home, accidentally knocking down dish. "Aibō, stop messing around here." Jason called out in a scolding manner as he turned to thank the old couple. "Aibō?" Misty asked, puzzled. "Figured I'd give it a nickname." Jason explained. "Since it will be a Contest Pokémon, I figure a nickname is in order." At the word Contest, Aipom looked up. "Ei?" "Oh don't worry Aibō You'll love Contests!" Jason said, grinning. "We'll practice on appeals soon." "Eieieieipam!" "So, what is this place anyway?" Jason asked as Misty began to dry her hair off. "This?" The old man chuckled. "This is a Pokémon Nursery. Think of it as a Day Care." "A Day Care? A nursery?" Jason asked, confused. Aipom bounded back onto his shoulder. "Come on kids. Follow me, and we'll give you the tour." The old woman beckoned them, and she and her husband walked out of the room. Jason and Misty followed, and they walked through a long hall, looking at what seemed to be a garden. Many Pokémon, some Bug-types were inside. Jason held up a Poké Ball. "Maybe Heracross would like this. Hey Misty, what about your Bellossom?" "Yeah." They each threw out their Poké Balls, and Heracross and Bellossom appeared in a flash of light. Heracross immediately ran over to a tree and cracked it open, beginning to devour sap. "Heracross! I'm gonna let you get some air out here alright!" Jason called out to the Single Horn Pokémon. "Heracross!" The Pokémon called back. "Bellossom, I'll let you have a little break too." Misty said, bending down to meet her Pokémon on eye level. "Bell!" The Pokémon immediately moved over to a "herd" of Oddish and Gloom. "You don't mind, do you?" Jason asked the old couple. "Oh no, not at all." The woman said cheerfully. "Pokémon are like our children. We can't refuse them." They continued to walk through the area until the old couple led them into the far back room. Jason looked around. "What are all these?" "These, my boy, are Pokémon Eggs." The old man said, walking over to one of the larger displays. "As I said, we are a Pokémon Nursery, and we take care of Pokémon Eggs and Baby Pokémon, like your Pichu for example." "Pi?" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon was confused as it heard it's name. "You could actually consider us Pokémon Breeders. We consider it our life's ambition to care for and raise some of the healthiest Pokémon in the world." The old man's tone was rising in happiness as he spoke. "We take in the Pokémon of Trainers to raise them as our own, and bring out their fullest potential. And we're here when many Baby Pokémon start their lives to help raise them to be the best Pokémon they can be. There's nothing more fulfilling raising Pokémon as we do." Jason smiled. "You really love your lifes work, don't you Mister?" The old couple smiled. "There truly is nothing better." Jason looked out the window. "Hey the sun is out! Mister, do you mind if we use your outer garden? I'd really like to get in some training with my Aibō." "Feel free." The old man smiled. ---- "Ok Aibō, let's start on some special trainin'!" Jason grinned. "Ei!!" Jason held up his Pokédex. "Alright, what moves can you use?" "Aipom knows the moves Thunderbolt, Swift, Shadow Ball, Aerial Ace, and Double Hit." Dexter chimed. "Alright! Silus my man, you did well raising Aibō." Jason made a fist in triumph. He rummaged into his pack, pulling out what looked like Frisbees. "Alright Aibō, show me a Swift!" He threw one Frisbee. "Eiiiipam!" Aipom swung it's tail, letting loose several start shaped projectiles that hit the Frisbee, not a single one missing. "Good one!" Jason threw another Frisbee. "Shadow Ball now!" "Eiiipampampam!" Aipom charged a black ball on it's tail, swinging it towards the Frisbee and knocking it out of the air. Misty clapped. "Great aim Aibō!" "Excellent! Aibō is flawless. Now, maybe we can try the Counter Shield." Jason thought, grinning. "Aibō, we're gonna try something new alright. Silus may have shown it to you, he may have not. Are you ready?" "Eieiei!" Aibō hooted. Pichu, for some reason, hopped off Jason's shoulder and ran to sit on Misty's lap. "Alright Aibō! Spin and use Swift!" Jason ordered. "Pam!" Aibō took to a handstand, and began to spin, it's tail straight up in the air. It began to released Swift from it's tail, but it shot into the air like a tornado. "Hmm..." Jason looked at it. It was certainly beautiful. He had to remember this for his next Contest. "Alright, Aibō, halt!" "Eipam!" Aipom's swift ceased and it stood back onto it's own two legs. "Ok Aibō, that was certainly a good move, but not quite what I'm looking for." "Ei?" "Hmm.. How should we try this..." "Now's my chance!" Silus thought, "Not so fast! Dewott, Counter Shield formation!" "Dewott!" Dewott said, flipping onto its back and spinning fastly while shooting water from its mouth, creating whips of water that batted each Leech Seed away, while at the same time aiming for Servine. "That's it!" Jason popped his fist down onto his palm. "Aibō, spin on your back while using Swift!" "Eipam!" Aibō flipped onto it's back and began to spin, Swift stars shooting from it's tail, creating expanding barriers of Swift. "You're doing it!" Jason was amazed. Aibō was a natural. "Aibō, you can stop there for the time being." The stars began to fall out, and Aibō stopped it's spinning. "That was real great Aibō." Misty said, cheering for Jason's Pokémon. Jason was grinning. "I hadn't expected you to actually get it down, not this fast anyway. We'll probably need more time, but still." The door opened, and the old woman walked out. "You two. The sun is beginning to go down. Why don't you two spend the night here? You can set out again in the morning." "Thanks!" Misty and Jason spoke in unison. The Dream After a good meal Jason and Misty retired to the room the old couple had offered them. Jason, being nice, gave Misty the bed, and he set up a futon on the floor. "Good night Misty." He whispered up. "Good night Jason." Was the whispered reply back. Pichu had climbed up to sleep with Misty, and Aipom was snuggled up next to Jason, who was out like a light in seconds. ---- Suddenly, he found himself falling through the air. He had been here before. He looked down. Yes. It was the large body of water. He braced himself for impact, hitting the water's surface. Like last time, he felt no pain, continuing to sink deeper down into the water. It was dark, and eerie. And like before, he could breath. "What is this place?" He thought, as he began to swim around again. Then, he heard it. The same melodic cry as before. He turned around to see the massive creature. Once again, it's eyes were glowing, but the rest of it's body was blending in with the dark black water. The melodic cry pounded his eardrums, but this time, it sounded like it had some meaning. "I...want...to...meet...you..." Jason spoke slowly as the Pokémon's cry continued to ring in his ears. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, throwing off the covers, breathing in fast. Misty awoke, looking over at Jaason. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. "Y-yeah." Jason panted. "I'm fine." What was that creature? Was it a Pokémon? Amy of Team Rocket "Excellent Aibō!" Jason cheered. Aipom was working on the Counter Shield strategy again, and it was working perfectly. Aipom stopped spinning, and the stars receded. "Aibō, you're really doing good. I didn't expect so much improvement!" "Ei!" Jason decided to call off the Training for the moment, and he, Misty, Pichu and Aipom all walked back into the Day Care. He yawned. It was early and yet he was tired. Suddenly, he picked up the scent of smoke. "Fire! Something's on fire!" "Misty, c'mon we gotta find what it is!" Jason said. "Yeah." He and Misty began running through the house. It didn't take long to find what was on fire. The indoor garden. Where Heracross and Bellossom were. They rushed to the area, but the heat was too hot to keep them from getting into the garden. "Crap." Jason thought, putting his arms in front of his face as if to shield himself. Misty grinned, stepping in front of Jason. "Jason, sit this one out." She said, holding up a Poké Ball. "Golduck, come on out!" Misty threw the Poké Ball up into the air, and Golduck emerged in a flashed of light. "Duck!" The Pokémon called out the last half of it's name. Jason held up his Pokédex. "Golduck, the Duck Pokémon and the evolved form of Psyduck. It appears by waterways at dusk. It may use telekinetic powers if its forehead glows mysteriously." "Tele..kinetic powers?" Jason repeated. "You'll see." Misty said, smiling. "Golduck, use Disable!" "Golduck!" Golduck's eyes glew blew and it was outlined in a blue aura. "Now, go in and get Heracross and Bellossom!" Golduck walked into the fire, Disable blowing the fire away for it. Jason waited with bated breath, and Golduck emerged from the flames, carrying an unconscious Bellossom and Heracross. The Duck Pokémon set them down on the ground and turned back around to face the flames. "Golduck, Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered, and Golduck let loose a violent torrent of water which it began to use to put out the flames, walking forward to spray the area with more water as the flames died. In only a few minutes, Golduck had managed to put out the flames. However, there were no Pokémon remaining in the area, aside from a few Oddish and Sunkern that had managed to hide. "Where are all the Pokémon?" Misty wondered. Heracross and Bellossom were awake now. Jason suddenly had a bad feeling. "Misty, the Egg Room!" They dashed over to the Egg Room, and Jason's fears were confirmed. All the Pokémon Eggs were gone too! Worst of all, the old couple were tied up and unconcious in a corner. Jason shook them awake, Heracross untieing their bindings. "What happened here?" Jasona sked urgently. It was the old woman who spoke. "A young woman ambushed us, a few minutes ago. We were knocked unconcious, and we don't know what happened." Jason sighed. "Seems like the woman who knocked you guys unconcious may have stolen the Eggs and set the garden on fire." "The garden's on fire?!" The old man exclaimed, trying to get up, but he was woozy. "Don't worry." Misty said soothingly. "Golduck put the flames out." "Golduck!" The Duck Pokémon flashed a grin at the old couple. "What a relief." "Misty, c'mon. Maybe we can catch up to the woman that stole the Eggs!" Jason said. "Yeah." They started to run throughout the house, but found no one. They were getting desperate, and ran outside. To their surprise, they found a black helicopter emblazoned with a large red R''' on the side. "Oh no.." Jason muttered. "It's Team Rocket!" "Team Rocket?" Misty repeated. "I've heard of them! They were in Kanto and Johto a few years ago!" "Nice to see you know them. They attacked a Pokémon Center a few weeks ago, while I was there, so I'm acquainted with them." Up in the helicopter, a Rocket Grunt looked out of the open door. "Amy!" He called out. "We've got company! It's that kid the Boss wants elimniated!" Amy looked out of the copter. "Color me surprised. I didn't expect to find him here." As she looked out, Jason saw her. "HEY! Are you the one who set the garden on fire and stole the Eggs?!" He called up. "What a kid." She thought to herself. "Asking those questions like he'll get answers." She turned to the Grunts. "Lower the helicopter!" The grunts did as asked, and the helicopter was lowered down to the ground. Amy got out. "Why'd she get out?" Jason thought. Amy reached onto her belt, pressing the center button on a Poké Ball to enlarge it. "Shinji, go." She threw the Poké Ball, and a Scizor emerged from a flash of white light. "Scizor!!!" The Pokémon quickly slashed it's claws in the air. Jason held up his Pokédex. " Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon and the evolved form of Scyther. This Pokémon's pincers, which contain steel, can crush any hard object it gets a hold of into bits. The wings on it's back are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature. " Heracross walked in front of Jason, growling slightly. "Heracross? You want to battle?" "Hera'''CROSS!" The Single Horn Pokémon let out a roar. Amy smiled. "Boy, let me assure you this is nothing personal. I'm just doing business. Shinji, use Metal Claw!" "Counter, Heracross!" As Scizor closed in with it's glowing claws, Heracross ducked the Pincer Pokémon's swipe, and punched it in the face, knocking it back. Scizor got up, glaring in Heracross's direction. "Shinji use Flash Cannon now!" Scizor raised up one of it's claws, charging a white light in front of it. "Heracross, use Endure!" Jason ordered, and Heracross created a red barrier around it as the Flash Cannon fired. When the white energy was stopped by the barrier, Heracross put down the barrier. "Brick Break now!" "HERACROSS!" The Single Horn Pokémon's left claw began to glow a white-red color, and it flew towards Scizor, slamming it's claw down on the Pincer Pokémon's head. "Sci!" Scizor fell to the ground, but it quickly recovered itself, getting up and jumping back. "Shinji! Hyper Beam!" Amy ordered angrily. Scizor extended it's claw, firing a Hyper Beam that hit Heracross head on. "Cross!" Heracross got to it's feet. It didn't look beaten yet. "Heracross! Use Horn Attack!" "Shinji, use Metal Claw!" The two powerful Pokémon's attacks hit their targets at the same time, each Pokémon locked in a stalemate of sorts. Then out a nowhere, Scizor was thrown back by a powerful beam of energy. Jason and Amy both looked over to see Misty's Golduck, the jewel on it's forehead glowing. "Misty?" Jason was surprised. In the heat of battling, he had forgotten she was there. "Get some info out of her!"She urged! "Don't focus on Scizor!' "R-right!" Jason turned around. "Heracross! Pin her!" "Heracross!" The Single Horn Pokémon tackled Amy to the ground, pointing one of it's claws at her neck. As Scizor moved in to attack Heracross, it found itself subjected to another Hyper Beam. Amy grunted, unable to move due to Heracross. "With your attitudem you'd make quite a Rocket." She said, almost chuckling. "You can't do anything now!" Jason said. "Give us back the Pokémon and Eggs." "Fine." Amy said relunctanly. She whistled, and Team Rocket grunts piled out, holding Poké Balls. Jason got a bad feeling. The Grunts threw the Balls into the air, and released a horde of Golbat. Jason scanned them with his Pokédex. "Golbat, the Bat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Zubat. A bloodsucker, Golbat can drink twice it's body weight of blood in a day. Beware of it's ." "Golbat! Supersonic!" The Grunts gave their orders. "Golduck, Disable!" Golduck stood in front of Heracross, using Diable to ddestroy the oncoming Supersonoc. "Now Confusion!" Misty ordered. Golduck's middle claw began to glow, and the Golbat were surrounded by a blue light as Golduck slammed them into the ground with psychic power. "Give us the Pokémon and Eggs." Jason said again. Amy sighed. "Get the bug off me and I'll fetch them personally." "Fine." Jason said, and called for Heracross to come to him. Amy got up, dusting herself off. After a brief silence, she came out of the Helicopter with the cart of Eggs and a box of Poké Balls. "There." She said, glaring at the boy. "The Eggs, and the Balls." She turned to walk off. "Jason." Misty whispered. "How do you know she's not still stashing some?" "Can you use Golduck's Psychic powers to check it out?" Jason suggested. "Of course." Misty grinned. She walked over to Golduck. "Golduck, use your powers to check in the helicopter to search for more Eggs and Poké Balls." "Golduck!" The Duck Pokémon's eyes began to glow, as did the helicopter. Suddenly, a red-white egg as well as several Poké Balls zoomed over to Jason and Misty. Jason caught the egg, and Misty caught the Balls. "Crap!" Amy thought as she saw the Egg and Balls dash to Misty and Jason. "They knew!" "Shinji, get up and use Hyper Beam!" Amy ordered. "Heracross! Brick Break now!" Heracross charged at Scyther, smashing it's fist into the Pokémon's face, knocking it out. Amy hissed, recalling her Pokémon back into it's Poké Ball. She motioned for her Grunts to get up, and they all ran into the helicopter. "Hear me Jason Reid." Amy called out as the helicopter began to rise. "I'm going to return. And when I do, you'll with you hadn't been born." Jason frowned as the helicopter rose higher. "We'll see about that." ---- "We can't thank you enough for rescuing the Pokémon and our Eggs." Jason and Misty flashed identical grins. "It was nothing." Jason said, patting his Heracross. "It's really thanks to Heracross and Golduck that we even got them back." "Heracross!" "Golduck!" The old man smiled. "Jason, as thanks, would you like to keep that egg you're holding on to?" "K-keep it?" Jason stuttered. "Woiuld I ever!" The old man turned to Misty. "Woudl you like an Egg as well dearie?" Misty smiled, glad to see she hadn't been pass over. "Thanks, but I'll decline." Heracross knudged Jason with it's horn, and walked over to the old couple. It looked up at Jason. "Heracross?" Jason was puzzled. He didn't quite get what Heracross was doing. "I think I know." The old man said, looking down at Heracross. "You want to stay here and train, don't you Heracross?" "Heracross!!!" The Single Horn Pokémon nodded feverently. "Heracross? You want to stay here?" Jason asked slowly. "Hera! Heracross!" Leave Heracross? This was difficult. Heracross was Jason's first capture in the Hora Region. They'd already been through alot. Heracross managed to shake Snivy off however, and it's horn began to glow a faint silver. Jason didn't need the Pokédex this time. He recognized it as Horn Attack. "Snivy, it hit with Leaf Blade!" Snivy's tail glew light green, and tail and horn collided, causing an explosion. Both Snivy and Heracross looked tired. Jason gripped his Poké Ball and threw it. It hit Heracross, popping open and taking the Single Horn Pokémon in with a flash of red light. The Ball fell to the ground and began to quiver, the center glowing red. After a moment, all movement ceased and the Poké Ball sparkled. Jason grinned. "I did it! I caught a Heracross!" He grinned, minimizing the Poké Ball, and recalling Snivy. He sighed. If Heracross wanted to stay, he couldn't stop it. He smiled and looked down at Heracross. "Heracross. Promise me you'll protect this place. And get much stronger when I come back for you." Heracross grinned and nodded. Jason handed Heracross's Poké Ball to the Old Couple. "I can call for Heracross whenever I need him, right?" Jason asked nervously. "Of course!" The old man replied with a wide smile. "If you need Heracross, just ring us up." He handed Jason their number. Jason grinned, and he and Misty turned to depart. "See Ya Heracross!!!" Jason called back, he, Misty, and Pichu waving. And so, leaving Heracross behind, Jason and Misty continue on their adventure, as their journey continues. Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle! | Route 6 of the Hora Region! Get out of the Sandstorm! Category:Episodes Category:Jason's Saga